Ms. Crumble
Ms. Crumble is one of the main characters on Netflix's Daybreak. She is portrayed by Krysta Rodriguez. Once the high school biology teacher, Ms. Crumble is one of the only adults known to have survived the bomb without turning into a ghoulie — to some extent. Something is very wrong with her brain, however, and she’s a subject of great fascination for Angelica. As her story unfolds, it is revealed that she is more human that ghoulie, retaining her compassion and caring for the students even after the fact. Pre-Apocalypse As a pre-apocalypse teacher, Ms.Crumble always aspired to become a great teacher, similar to those in movies. When starting her job at Glendale High School as a biology teacher, she realized she would never be a perfect teacher, causing her to have a breakdown. This resulted in her nickname, Ms. Crumble. The students changed the name in the computer system, resulting in Ms. Crumble having to legally change her name to get her paycheck. Later on, Principal Burr needed higher results in order to apply for school funds. He asked Ms. Crumble to manipulate the grades of her students, however she refused and Principal Burr pushed her down the stairs in the basement, causing massive brain-damage. Post-Apocalypse Fascination with Angelica Following the apocalypse, Ms. Crumble has major brain damage due to Burr's actions. She is trapped in the Mall with Eli Cardashyan, who does not quite understand that she has some mental faculty left following the explosion. When Angelica, Wesley and Josh are allowed to enter the Mall, she forms a close, but unlikely relationship with Angelica. Angelica becomes fascinated that she has somehow retained some parts of her mental faculties, whilst she has transformed halfway into a ghoulie, however. She begins to help Angelica, Wesley, Josh and Eli to secure the Mall, whilst also attempting to figure out what happened to her prior to the apocalypse. She eventually figures out that she was pushed down the stairs by Principal Burr after refusing to manipulate student grades to ascertain funding for the school. Second Explosion Angelica and Ms. Crumble become attached during later episodes and it seems quite difficult to separate the two. When Angelica is expelled from the Mall and joins the Cheermazons, Ms. Crumble leaves the mall immediately to find her. When she finds her, she begs her to return, however Angelica tells her that she cannot, due to her explosion, and the two join the Cheermazons. Following this, Ms. Crumble is present when Michael Burr plots to set off a second nuke to wipe out some of the population. After Angelica is forced to finish the rocket, it becomes apparent that the nuke can be exploded in mid-air, meaning that it will not adversely affect anyone, however it can only be done manually. Much to Angelica's dismay, Ms. Crumble volunteers to be the one to push the trigger, believing it her duty to protect her students. Angelica is heartbroken when the rocket explodes, however is relieved to find out that Ms. Crumble survived the explosion. Personality Ms. Crumble has serious brain-damage and doesn't know how to properly interact with people. Every now and then she remembers something and screams the words, making her seem paranoid. At first, she struggles to resist the urge to consume the kids like regular ghoulies. With the help of Angelica Green, she is able to manage this urge and tries to do everything she can to protect the children. Relationships :;Friends *'Angelica Green': Angelica is Ms. Crumble's closest friend following the apocalypse, it can be said that the two are mother-daughter figures due to their closeness. Their relationship grows throughout the season from a fascination with each other to a fully formed mother-daughter relationship and friendship. *'Josh Wheeler': Ms. Crumble was Josh's teacher and helped him briefly in the Mall when he was on the run from the Jocks. They worked together numerous times against Burr and the Jocks. :;Romances *'Michael Burr': Burr and Ms. Crumble had a tumultuous relationship, they had sex before the apocalypse but Burr pushed Ms. Crumble down the stairs making them securely enemies even though Burr had a lasting crush on Ms. Crumble. Burr was also Ms. Crumble's former employer at Glendale High School. The two become enemies following the apocalypse. Appearances Season 1 *''Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 1'' *''Schmuck Bait!'' *''The Slime Queenpin of Glendale, CA'' *''MMMMMMM-HMMMMMM'' *''Homecoming Redux or My So Called Stunt Double Life'' *''5318008'' *''Canta Tu Vida'' *''Post Mates'' *''Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 2'' *''FWASH-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'' Quotes Trivia *Ms. Crumble's teeth at the beginning of the season were painted on using edible paint to achieve that dirty look. However by the later episodes they began using a tooth mold to save time and energy. Gallery |-|Promotional= Ms. Crumble Season 1 Portrait.png Daybreak Promo Photos (5).jpg Daybreak First Look (2).jpg Daybreak Ms Crumble.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Cheermazons